


Disbelief

by tobiasandtris46



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Nessian - Freeform, drunk Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasandtris46/pseuds/tobiasandtris46
Summary: Nessian drabble





	Disbelief

Cassian was drunk.

It was a guy’s night, where Rhys, Azriel, and Cassian had gone out to Rita’s to have drinks. Recently, Cassian had a falling with Nesta, and what had happened--

He was drunk.

The three of them sat at the bar, Cassian in between them, blubbering nonsense about the fight he had with Nesta. He was downing shots after every thought he voiced, and it was after an hour that Rhys had contacted Feyre to send Nesta down.

Cassian was her mate; he was her responsibility. Especially since he was this way because of a fight they had.

“Nesta’s coming,” Rhysand said aloud. He ignored the scoff that Cassian let through his lips, nodding at the bartender to stop giving him the alcohol he requested.

“Why did you send Nesta?” Cassian asked, leaning back and whining, like a child. He would've fell from the seat had Azriel not caught him. “She's so _mad_.”

“Are you going to tell us what you did to make her mad?” Rhys asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother’s behavior. Not at one time in the night did Cassian say what had happened. Maybe he was wasted enough now to say so.

“I told her _I love you_ ,” Cassian drawled. “I told her I loved her and she got so _mad_ , Rhys.” He raised a hand, not noticing or even hearing when his mate paced into the bar angrily. Neither Rhys nor Azriel felt the need to mention to Cassian that Nesta stood right behind him. “The saddest thing is that when I told her I loved her, she thought I was lying. She never believed anyone could fall in love with her. That must be it, right? Why she's so mad.”

Cassian ran his finger around the rim of one of the shot glasses. “But I love her. I’m so lucky to love her, Rhys. She's so beautiful, and clever, and when I tell her I love her, I mean it. I want her to believe that I mean it, and she doesn't. I wish she did.”

“Cassian.”

He half-turned in the bar stool, laughing when he saw Nesta standing behind him with her arms crossed. A loud laugh left his mouth and he jumped off the chair, stumbling. His body fell and Nesta was there, grunting as her thin arms captured him.

“I guess you can say I fell for you.” The smirk on Cassian’s face was lopsided as he looked to Nesta.

Without one look to Rhys or Azriel, Nesta simply rolled her eyes at Cassian’s comments and winnowed them from the bar.


End file.
